- Le sauveur sombre - Sur la piste des Dragons oubliés -
by LDDW
Summary: Harry Potter a disparu. Le seul indice qu'il a laissé à l'attention de ses amis : La brochure d'accueil du lycée Saint-Brutus. Une enquête qui vous mènera aux antipodes de la magie, vers un art longtemps oublié par les sorciers. Mais qui osera réveiller le dragon qui dort ? (Prémices de Sáro-Morë).
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

 _Il a vaincu la vie en déchirant son âme_

 _Elle vaincra la mort en s'abandonnant à la haine_

 _Il a gagné pour ces gens qui l'affament_

 _Elle sera trahit par des amis qui la craignent_

 _Il est le gardien qui porte sa flamme_

 _Elle est la lumière que son cœur réclame_

 _Il naîtra en premier, elle sera la cadette_

 _En mourant pour lui, elle paiera sa dette_

 _L'un sombre dans la lumière, L'autre vole vers les ténèbres_

 _D'une voix commune, c'est l'amour de la vie qu'ils célèbrent_

 _En deux temps, pour elle son cœur a_ _battu_

 _En deux silences, pour lui son esprit sera ému_

 _Et dans un seul et unique couplet_

 _Leur union fera d'eux un être complet._

Extrait des chants de _**Beedle le Barde, IIIe siècle après J.-C, éditions Salagadou.**_

* * *

 _31 Octobre 1997- Privet Drive -_

* * *

La chambre était si impersonnelle que s'en était pathétique.

Le lit semblait avoir subi les assauts répétés de la croupe d'un mammouth, des ressorts se dessinant en dessous d'une housse de couette ridiculement fleurie.

Tout les meubles de la pièce étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Sur les étagères, grand nombre de jouets cassés s'accumulaient en piles instables.

L'allogène au murs semblait être devenu le cimetière d'une colonie de blattes, amatrices d'humidité.

On ne pouvait voir à la fenêtre qu'un halo lumineux opaque.

De là où se trouvait la jeune fille, la pièce ressemblait plus à un débarrât qu'à une chambre d'adolescent.

Hermine osa un pas vers le lit. Elle se rendit soudain compte que ses pieds marquaient le sol de traces, comme si elle avait marché dans la farine.

Personne n'avait du entrer en ce lieu depuis des mois...

Elle se dirigea lentement vers la table de nuit, espérant découvrir un indice. Cependant, lorsqu'elle ouvrit l'unique tiroir sans poignée et tenue par une simple vice, la sorcière fut déçu de n'y trouver à l'intérieur qu'un simple tract.

Lorsqu'une ombre à la porte priva la pièce du peu de lumière dont elle bénéficiait, Hermione sursauta.

Ce n'était toutefois que Ron et Luna, venuent la rejoindre et qui observaient les lieux avec la même incrédulité qu'elle quelques secondes plus tôt.

-C'est...Commença le rouquin, la voix rapeuse.

\- C'était là où il dormait l'été... Acquiesça Hermione en sortant le tract du tiroir. Même si Harry a du prendre une majeur partie de ses effets personnels en partant d'ici, je doute que cet endroit ai jamais été une chambre pour lui.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? Lui demanda Ron, n'osant faire un pas dans ce repère lugubre.

\- Juste le carton de présentation pour une école destiné au jeune délinquant, répondit Hermione en lui tendant le tract.

-Saint-Brutus...Lu aussitôt Ron en saisissant le document. Tu crois que c'est à ce lycée que Harry serait allé si il avait été un pétard ?

\- Cela ne m'étonnerais pas de ces gens...Commenta Hermione la mine dégoutté. Tu as vu cette maison ? Pas une seule photo de Harry ! Juste une usine de recyclage en guise de chambre avec un lit qui devait appartenir à ce diplodocus qui leur sert de fils !

Bien qu'il ne sut ce qu'était une usine de recyclage, Ron fit la grimace.

-C'est comme si il n'avait été qu'un elfe de maison ! Invisible et à leur service! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de contacter les Aurors...

-Peut-être parce que nous sommes en train d'enquêter sur la disparition de notre ami le soir Halloween ? Présuma Luna avec un sourire désabusé.

Les trois amis avaient en effet profité d'une visite à Pré-au-Lard pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Il s'étaient levés tôt aux premières lueurs du jour puis, arrivés dans la ville sorcière, avaient payé un passeur avec leurs maigres ressources pour retourner dans le monde moldu.

Dumbledore leur avait avoué qu'après des semaines de recherches, aucune trace de Harry n'avait pu être découverte. Hermione n'avait cependant jamais perdu espoir.

Leur première destination avait été la maison des Dursley. La jeune femme ne pouvais cautionner que son meilleur ami se soit enfui sans même les prévenir, ou alors, il avait laissé une piste que seul elle pourrait découvrir.

Hermione commençait pourtant à sérieusement douter que le garçon ai pu laisser quoi que se soit qui pourrait les mener jusqu'à lui.

Madame Dursley les avaient tout d'abord accueillit avec un généreux sourire.

En soit, rien qui ne laissait supposer une quelconque inquiétude pour son neveu disparu...

Cette grande Dame à la mâchoire chevaline les avaient invité à entrer dans son salon, croyant surement qu'ils étaient venue lui vendre quelque chose.

Son masque changea pourtant du tout au tout lorsque Ron l'informa des motifs de leur visite.

-J'ai déjà répondu à votre soit disante police, répondit-elle avec une aigreur non dissimulée. Le garçon ne s'est jamais présenté à la gare au début du mois de Juillet. Pas que nous ayons été surpris. Ce gosse à toujours été ingrats. Nous lui avons offert un toit pendant des années, et c'est ainsi qu'il nous remercie ! En nous collant sur le dos des gens de votre espèce !

\- Excusez-moi Madame, mais que voulez-vous dire par « espèce » ? Intervint Ron, son teint commençant fortement à prendre la même couleurs que sa tignasse flamboyante.

\- D'abord ce meurtrier qui refait surface, puis une police venant d'un monde d'hurluberlus et maintenant des gosses chtarbés ! Continua la femme sans prendre en considération la question du rouquin. Il est grand temps que tout cela cesse ! Nous n'avons jamais eut notre mot à dire sur l'enfant ! On nous l'a mis sur le pas de la porte, comme un chiot avorton dont ont veux se débarrasser ! Mais nous l'avons tout de même accueillit chez nous ! Malgré ses origines...Disons...Contestables...Quand ce cauchemars cessera-t-il enfin ? Quand pourrons nous avoir l'occasion de nous dire « normaux »?

Ron était sur le point de se lever pour mettre une gifle à cette affreuse femme mais Hermione le retint.

Il comprenait à présent mieux ce que la jeune fille ressentait lorsqu'on la traitait de sang de bourbe. Mais ici, c'était le contraire. La femme venait sans aucune forme de procès les traiter de monstres juste parce qu'ils étaient sorciers.

Comment Harry avait pu vivre dix ans avec de telles personnes sans en être profondément affecté?

Était-il d'ailleurs possible que la faible opinion que le brun avait de lui même soit à cause de ces gens ?

Quelles tortures psychologiques avaient-ils pu lui infligé ?

Ron serra d'autant plus les poings pour se retenir de rétrécir la mâchoire de cette ignoble femme.

-Pouvons-nous voir sa chambre ? Avait alors demander Luna pour faire taire les déblatérations de cette mégère. Nous promettons que vous ne serez plus jamais embêté par le monde magique une fois que nous y aurons jeté un coup d'œil.

Madame Dursley avait d'abord paru réfractaire à la proposition. Mais après avoir jeté un œil à la pendule, elle avait due se dire que plus vite ils auraient vu la chambre, plus rapidement elle pourrait se débarrasser d'eux.

Hermione se disait à présent que cela avait été une mauvaise idée de venir ici.

Quoi que, en y repensant, cette rencontre pouvait à elle seule confirmer la théorie de fugue qu'avait avancé la police du monde magique.

Cela avait tout d'abord rendu furieuse Hermione que les Aurors se contentent de cette explication. Mais à présent qu'elle commençait à entre-apercevoir les conditions de vie d'un petit Harry livré à des gens intolérant et hargneux...

-Tu m'étonnes qu'il ai voulu s'enfuir loin de toute cette merde...Cracha Ron en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

Mal lui en pris car un nuage de poussière s'éleva soudain dans les airs pour les couvrir tout deux de la saleté ambiante.

Après avoir suffoqués pendant plusieurs minutes, Luna eut enfin la présence d'esprit d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

-Merlin ! Râla Ron en toussotant. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d'aller métamorphoser cette femme en napperons de table ! Non mais tu l'as entendu parler ? Comparer Harry à un chien et …

Hermione et Luna laissèrent quelques instants à Ron pour hurler sa fureur.

La brune tenta pendant ce temps de faire le point sur la situation.

Si Harry s'était réellement enfuit, pourquoi ne pas être aller directement chez les Weasley ?

A bien y penser, la raison était tristement logique. Bien que Madame Weasley considérait Harry comme un fils, elle respectait bien trop la parole de Dumbledore pour lui tenir tête.

Selon le directeur, grâce au sang de sa tante, Harry était protégé par contrat magique jusqu'à sa majorité.

Même si Harry s'était rarement plaint des Dursleys, Dumbledore avait toujours su que l'enfance du garçon avait été difficile.

Il avait toutefois privilégié sa sécurité magique plutôt que moral, anticipant certainement le retour de Voldemort.

En avouant cependant cela à Harry l'année dernière, le vieil homme du certainement perdre la confiance du jeune homme.

Cela ajouté à la mort de Sirius...Harry avait peut-être eu raison de s'enfuir sans prévenir personne...

Hermione se sentit soudain défaite et malheureuse. Pendant des semaines, elle avait espéré trouver un quelconque indice qui pourrait la mener à son meilleur ami. Mais rien. Harry les avaient abandonné, et elle commençait peu à peu à comprendre les raisons qui avait du pousser le garçon à prendre cette décision.

Son mentor l'avait trahit, son parrain était mort, le ministère avait douté de sa parole et l'avait injustement traité de menteur. Toute l'école lui avait mis sur le dos la mort de Cédric. Un meurtriers et ses acolytes étaient à ses trousses et...Jamais il n'avait eu une épaule sur laquelle pleurer pour se soulager de sa peine...

Toutefois, partir de chez les Dursley alors qu'il n'avait pas encore atteint sa majorité magique avait été atrocement irraisonnable !

Un psychopathe cherchait à l'assassiner et il était parti sur les routes seul, sans surement un sous en poche pour survivre dans le monde Moldu.

La jeune fille soupira, épuisé par ses propres pensées. Son regard s'attarda longuement sur le tract de promotion pour l'école Saint-Brutus.

 _ **St Brutus, (Centre éducatif pour cas désespérés)**_

 _Le Centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus est une institution pour garçons "instables psychologiquement" ou violents. Les châtiments corporels sont en usage dans notre école. Grâce à notre approche, nous permettrons à vos enfants d'être remis sur le droit chemin._

 _Réglement intérieur :_

 _Article 1 - Systématiquement, les étudiants perturbateurs seront mis au confinement si ils se montrent irrespectueux devant l'autorité de leurs éducateurs._

 _Article 2 - Les punitions de pain sec sont appliquées plusieurs jours consécutifs en cas de non respect du règlement et si rébellion, le pupille reçoit les vivres tous les deux jours depuis sa cellule d'isolement._

 _Article 3 - La mise en cellule est prononcée pour un temps 15 jours pour des faits graves (refus d'obéissance, refus de travail, rébellion, insultes au personnel, évasion)._

 _Article 4 - Les pupilles punis de peloton de discipline forment, d'après le règlement , une escouade distincte occupés à des corvées d'établissement._

Hermione arreta sa lecture lorsqu'elle apperçu Ron la dévisager d'un air inquiet.

\- Tout va bien Herm ? S'enquit le garçon. Tu es devenue blanche comme un linge tout à coup !

Mais les mots manquaient à la jeune fille pour qu'elle puisse expliquer la raison de son trouble. Elle se contenta simplement de lui tendre le tracte.

Se fut au tour de Ron de serrer les mâchoires.

\- Et dire que c'est là bas qu'il aurait été envoyé si il n'avait pas reçu sa lettre de Poudlard...Et puis, sérieusement ? Une école pour enfants agressifs ? Harry est la personne la plus douce et calme que je connaisse...Je...ça me dépasse !

-Je me demande bien pourquoi il a laisser cette feuille dans le tiroir de sa commode...Soupira Luna d'air air songeur.

Hermione, restée muette jusqu'alors, étouffa un cris de surprise tout en arrachant le tract des mains de Ron.

Mais comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Luna avait raison ! Qu'est ce qui aurait poussé Harry à laisser un tel document dans sa chambre ?

-Je crois que Harry l'a laissé à notre attention ! S'écria la jeune sorcière. Il savait que les aurors iraient fouiller dans ses affaires après sa disparition. Mais il a aussi supposé que seul ses amis pourraient voir dans ce document un premier indice. Si nous voulons découvrir où est parti Harry, je crois qu'il faut nous rendre dans ce lycée...Saint Brutus...

* * *

-C'est encore plus dégeu que les toilettes de mimi ! Se plaignis Ron en tentant de ne pas glisser sur le carrelage trempé. Pourquoi Harry voudrait qu'on le retrouve précisément ici ?

-Si seulement je le savais ! soupira Hermione en regardant une énième fois le point tracé au stylo bic sur la carte miniature de la brochure.

Harry avait lui même indiqué ce lieu sur le plan. Au grand damne du trio, il s'agissait malheureusement des toilettes de Saint-Brutus.

-Il a peut-être laissé un autre indice ici ? Proposa le rouquin en jetant un regard circulaire sur la rangée de cabinets.

\- C'est comme si tout les secrets des sorciers ne pouvaient perdurer que là où aucun moldu ne voudrait mettre son nez...Chantonna Luna en s'amusant avec la lumière électrique d'une des cabines de douche.

\- Mais bien-sur ! S'écrièrent en cœur Ron et Hermione en fonçant vers les lavabos.

Les deux compagnons furent alors heureux de découvrir sur le miroir une étrange formule.

Luna commença à lire à voix haute les étranges rîmes inscrit au stabilo vert :

 _« Vos seres en la Liberta per vos en per vos Infant »_

-Mais qu'est ce que cela signifie ? S'impatienta Ron.

\- « Gagnez votre liberté, pour vous et vos descendants », traduisit sans hésitation Hermione.

Un mécanisme s'actionna alors et le robinet sembla se fendre en deux pour ouvrir un passage.

-Pourquoi cette scène a-t-elle un air de déjà vue ? Critiqua Ron en faisant la moue.

Luna semblait cependant complètement euphorique par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

\- ça ressemble en effet au TARDIS dans Docteur Who ! S'extasia la jeune sorcière.

\- Au quoi ? Demanda Ron d'un air perplexe

-Luna ? Interrogea Hermione d'un air surpris. J'ignorais que tu possédais une culture cinématographique moldu !

\- Il y a bien des choses que vous ignorez sur moi très chère...Plaisanta la blonde en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous parlez charabia ? S'énerva Ron, n'en pouvant plus d'être en compagnie de deux surdouées.

-Ce que nous avons devant nous est un retourneur de temps grandeur nature Ron. L'informa Hermione. C'est le modèle standardisé des année 50 construit juste après la seconde guerre mondial. Je pensais cependant qu'ils avaient tous été détruit pas le ministère...

-Pas celui-ci apparemment, nota Luna en s'avançant vers la machine. Regardez ça ! Il a même été réglé à une date précise !

-Où mène-t-il à votre avis ? Demanda Ron, impressionné par un tel bijoux de technologie sorcière.

-La question n'est pas Où mais Quand ! S'écria Hermione en se dirigeant vers les chiffres inscris sur de minuscules roulettes.

\- 06 juillet 1256. Épela Luna en sortant ses lunettes magiques. Autrement dit : 700 ans dans le passé !

-Je pensais que les retourneurs de temps ne pouvaient remonter que quelques heures dans le passé...

\- Les retourneurs de temps de poche ne sont en effet pas assez puissants pour supporter les écarts temporels trop important, se rappela Hermione. En revanche, celui ci est assez grand pour remonter au moins mille ans dans le passé...

-Pourquoi Harry aurait-il besoin de remonter si loin ? Que cherchait-il ?

-Où plutôt Qui ! Réfléchit Ron, qui vivait il y a plus de mille ans en Angleterre ? Qui pourrait bien aider Harry à vaincre Lord Voldemort ?

Ron faillit s'étouffer en saisissant enfin où voulait en venir son ami.

-Les...Les quatre fondateurs ! S'écria le rouquin les yeux pétillants d'émerveillement. Mais...Comment Harry a pu découvrir une telle machine ?

\- ça, murmura Hermione, il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir...

L'étrange trio regarda avec appréhension l'engin qui leur permettrait de rejoindre Harry Potter.

* * *

L' Atterrissage fut rude mais personne n'eut à souffrir du voyage quasi instantané.

Les trois adolescent se retrouvèrent dans un Londres médiéval. C'est à dire, pour faire simple, en pleine foret.

-Et maintenant ? S'enquit Ron en observant les alentours. Dans quelle direction all...

Le rouquin fut cependant coupé par une flèche qui lui frôla dangereusement le nez dans sa course.

Lorsqu'il relava la tête vers son agresseur, il fut estomaqué de voir qu'un centaure le menacait d'une seconde flèche à quelques mètres de lui.

-Merlin...Pleura Ron en tombant sur ses fesses.

C'est le juron du sorcier qui sauva ce jour là nos trois compagnons.

-Merlin ? Répéta la créature en abaissant son arme. Ni allè quà dipra ?

\- Nous présentons nos hommages aux clans des fils de Chiron ! S'écria Luna en venant au secours de son ami. Il n'était pas dans nos intentions de pénétrer sur votre territoire. Nous sommes à la recherche d'un sorcier répondant au nom de Harry.

La créature n'eut l'aire de comprendre que le dernier mot prononcé par la jeune femme.

-Allie ? Répéta le cantaure avec un drôle d'accent. No anoré to Allie Pootel ?

-Oui c'est ça ! S'extasia Hermione en bondissant de joie. Allie Pottel ! Pouvez-vous nous condruire à Allie Pottel ?

Le voyage fut long et exténuant pour les trois sorciers. Leur guide leur fit prendre des chemins escarpés qui leur demanda beaucoup de force et d'endurance. Il y avait en effet peu de chemin ou de route en ce temps.

Le soleil était bas dans le ciel lorsqu'il arrivèrent devant un campement.

-Salut à toi Chiron ! Salua une voix non loin du feu.

Hermione, Ron et Luna se retrouvèrent ainsi en présence d'un homme de forte carrure.

Étrange mélange entre le hippie et l'artiste chanteur punk-rock, il portait des vêtement amples et son visage était truffé de piercings du nez jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ce qui aida Ron à reconnaître l'homme en face de lui fut cependant ce crâne chauve et cette barbichette si caractéristique.

-Vous êtes perdus mes trésors ? Leurs demanda l'homme d'un voix étonnamment perchée.

-Ssss...Salazar Serpentard ? Demanda Ron d'une voix encore plus aiguë que leur interlocuteur.

\- Par Merlin ! S'écria l'homme en brandissant une clarinette dans leur direction. Ryry m'avait dit que vous viendriez nous rendre une petite visite, mais je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir de si tôt !

-Ry...Ryry ? Répéta Hermione qui était proche d'une rupture d'anévrisme.

\- Vous êtes bien les amis de Harry ? Demanda Salazar en plaçant avec volupté ses mains sur ses hanches en signe d'impatience.

-Ou...Oui...Acquiesça Luna complètement abasourdie devant l'homme si peu fidèle à la description que l'histoire de la magie avait faites de lui.

\- Et bien bienvenu à vous mes petits chéris ! S'exclama le fondateur. Je suis certain que Ryry sera enchanté d'avoir un peu de visite. Il travaille tellement dur ces derniers temps...


	2. Chapitre I

_**Chapitre I**_

 _ **« C'est pas moi Peter Pan »**_

* * *

 _22 Décembre 1997- Square Grimmauld-_

* * *

\- Et vous dites que vous avez pu vous enfuir grâce à un ancien réseau de galeries sous votre manoir? Demanda Dumbledore, ses yeux bleus luisant à la lueur des bougies.

-Oui Monsieur, confirma Draco d'un mouvement de tête solennel. Il n'était plus question que je reste à son service. Ma mère était la seule raison qui m'enchaînée à son autorité et en l'assassinant, c'est ma servitude qu'il a perdu...

Draco prononça ces derniers mots la gorge serrée. Il faisait tout son possible pour que les larmes ne le rendent pas encore plus pathétique qu'il ne l'était en cet instant.

-Lord Voldemord n'a jamais était très doué pour comprendre les motivations de ses disciples...Murmura le vieil homme en lui lançant un regard compatissant. Mais quand est-il de votre père ?

\- Il peut bien brûler en enfer ! Cracha Draco. Si il n'avait pas pactisé avec le seigneur des ténèbres, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Mère serait encore vivante et le manoir n'aurait pas à subir la présence de cet être démoniaque !

-Je suis pourtant certain qu'il n'a jamais désiré la mort de votre mère...

-ça n'a plus d'importance...Soupira le blond. Tout ce que je souhaite à présent, c'est d'être libéré de cette marque. C'était le souhait de ma mère avant qu'elle ne rende son dernier souffle...

-Nous sommes en temps de guerre jeune Malfoy. Tout ce que je peux vous offrir, c'est la protection de l'Ordre du phénix et de ses membres...

C'est ainsi que Draco s'était retrouvé à attendre dans une rue moldue de Londre, ses seuls biens se résumant à ce qu'il portait sur le dos ainsi que sa baguette en crin de licorne.

La pluie avait commencé à tomber et il n'eut même pas la force de chercher un abris.

Ces derniers mois avaient été un réel cauchemar. Lucius Malfoy avait proposé à Voldemord et ses partisans d'utiliser leur manoir comme base. L'homme pensait ainsi s'attirer la gratitude de son maître mais avait très vite déchanté.

Il régnait dans le manoir une insupportable atmosphère, comme si chacun de ses faits et gestes étaient observés.

De nombreux sorciers avaient été capturé et le seigneur des ténèbres utilisait la salle à manger pour des séances de tortures interminables.

La table en chêne s'était teinte d'une affreuse couleur écarlate à force d'être utilisé pour accueillir les repas de Nagini.

Draco ne cessait d'entendre les suppliques de ces pauvres gens subissant le sort d'endoloris.

Le jeune Serpentard avait toujours pensé que le jour où le Lord reviendrait, sa famille retrouverait enfin sa splendeur passé.

Tout cela n'avait cependant été que le fruit de la naïveté d'un enfant...

Tout ce temps passé à plaire à un homme semblant au dessus des lois, beau, riche et puissant.

Mais à quel prix ? Draco ne s'était pas montré à la hauteur d'une telle cruauté et pour le punir, Voldemord avait mis fin à la vie de la seule personne en ce monde qui l'avait vraiment aimé...

L'ordre du phénix avait décidé de ne rien lui épargner.

Ils avaient désigné ce gros balourd de demi-géant pour chaperon et ce dernier était venu le chercher dans un véhicule plus que douteux.

Jamais il n'avait entendu une machine faire autant de bruit et encore moins cracher une fumée noirâtre et irrespirable.

C'était pire qu'un Dragon par Merlin !

Une fois qu'il eut atterri, le géant retira son casque pour le toiser de toute sa hauteur.

\- Dumbledore m'a prévenu que tu t'étais enfuis de chez toi. Annonça finalement le mastodonte d'une voix bourrus. L'ordre m'a envoyé te chercher.

De toute évidence, cela déplaisait aussi au garde chasse de servir de taxi à un Malfoy.

Sans un mot de remerciement, Draco s'assit dans le baquet à côté de la moto. Il se sentait à la fois rabaissé à une simple marchandise et ridicule, réduit à plier les jambes à l'extrême pour parvenir à s'asseoir.

Il faut dire qu'il avait énormément grandit durant l'été et il se sentait étriqué même dans ses propre vêtements.

Après plus d'une heure de voyage, la moto atterrit finalement dans un quartier dans prétention.

Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps et Draco commençait à se sentir épuisé par tout ses périples.

L'air était froid et il s'en voulu de n'avoir pas prit un de ses grand manteau avant de quitter le manoir.

Sans que cela ne l'étonne vraiment, il observa Hagrid prononcer une formule en agitant son parapluie et quelques seconde plus tard, une maisonnée avait surgit entre deux immeubles.

-C'est Square Grimmauld, l'informa le géant en prenant les devant. Je te préviens mon garçon, si tu tentes quoi que se soit pour atteindre Harry, je demanderais à Crocdur de faire de toi un joyeux civet de furet !

-Le monde ne tourne pas autour de votre « Chosen one ! » siffla Draco. Si je suis ici, c'est bien parce que je n'ai plus aucun endroit où me réfugier !

Bien que le Serpentard s'était mentalement préparé à rencontrer l'Ordre, tout ses plans tombèrent à l'eau lorsqu'il arriva au milieu du couloir.

Les jumeaux Weasley se trouvaient dans les escaliers, les mains occupées à démêler une étrange paire...D'oreilles ?

Plus loin, il aperçu cet insupportable préfet de Gryffondor crier comme toujours sur ses frères.

-Il n'est pas question d'être utilisé comme cobaye pour vos farces foireuses ! Hurlait Percy, son nez ayant prit une étrange couleur violacée.

Le cadet de cette famille de fou déboula alors en pestiférant contre Granger, cette dernière le suivant à la trace en brandissant un livre comme si il s'agissait d'une coupe de quidditch.

Biensur ! S'écria mentalement Draco. Là où sévit une forme de résistance contre les forces du mal, on pouvait être certain qu'un rouquin se trouvait dans les parages ! Qu'il avait été idiot de croire que Dumbledore l'avait transféré dans un endroit sur ! Cette maison miteuse était un repère à Weasmoches !

La seule figure qui parut rassurante dans ce nouvel environnement grouillant de tête rousse fut celle du Professeur Snape

Ce qui eut pour conséquence de réduire son humeur dévastée à un simple sentiment de profonde dépression.

L'homme en noir s'avança vers lui et lui lança un regard proche de celui d'un hippogriffe atteint dans sa dignité.

-Allons discuter à l'écart de tout ce vacarme. Lui intima son professeur en faisant signe de le suivre.

* * *

-Potter ne mange pas avec nous ? Demanda Draco d'un ton acide.

Le Serpentard s'était retrouvé à la même tablée que l'ensemble de la famille Weasley. De quoi vomir un repas en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour l'ingérer...

\- Harry ne tient pas en place depuis qui est arrivé ici, l'informa Granger de son air supérieur. Il y a tant à faire pour organiser les réunions de l'ordre...

\- C'est évident..Ironisa Draco sans se départir de son sourire désabusé. Le survivant en haut et ses martyrs dans les bas fonds.

\- Qui traites-tu de martyrs ? S'énerva Ron en pointant sa fourchette dangereusement vers le blond.

-Je faisais juste remarquer que le balafré semblait avoir de nombreux privilèges dans cette maison. Comme par exemple celui de dîner loin de toute cette masse bruyante !

-Tu t'attendais à quoi Malfoy ? A une grande table en bois de chêne avec une dizaine de couverts à côté d'assiettes en porcelaine ? Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que tu retournes déjeuner en tête à tête avec ton Maître pour l'informer du service de table déplorable chez ceux qui lui résiste !

\- Compte sur moi Weasley, je me ferais une joie d'évoquer entre deux hors d'oeuvre et une petite scéance de torture votre situation misérable !

\- Les garçons ! S'énerva Hermione en s'interposant entre eux. Nous sommes du même côtés à présent et vous feriez preuve d'une grande intelligence en laissant vos divergences de côté !

Draco voulu répliquer mais le regard foudroyant de la brune l'en dissuada.

Pour s'occuper l'esprit et ne plus penser aux milles insultes qu'il destinait à Weasley, il tourna vivement son attention vers les jumeaux qui racontaient des blagues.

-C'est le seigneur des ténèbres qui arrive dans un cimetière pour retrouver ses partisans. Un Mangemort grimace à son passage et lui demande : Mon maître, qu'elle est donc cette horrible odeur ?

\- Voldemort lui répond alors les larmes aux yeux : I don't nose !

Un fou rire général traversa la tablée et Draco ne put empêcher ses lèvres de se tordre une moue amusé.

Il mordit machinalement dans une miche de pain et fut surpris par le goût délicieux qu'elle avait.

Une ombre passa alors dans la salle à manger et attira l'attention du Serpentard.

Le temps sembla arrêter sa course pour laisser entrevoir ce que l'espace avait à offrir. Une lueurs émeraude dans cette ambiance tamisé se révéla à lui.

Draco se remémora un instant la façon dont le seigneur de ténèbres était accueillit par ses fidèles. Dans un silence religieux empreint de peur et de respect.

L'ombre qui flottait devant le blond n'avait pourtant rien de semblable car aucune personne dans la pièce ne sembla s'en préoccuper.

Le garçon s'avança vers la table pour déposer un récipient. Il lança ensuite un sourire amusé en apercevant Tonks transformer son nez en groin. Puis il lança un regard circulaire à l'ensemble de la tablée jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en remarquant que Draco l'observait.

Cette chevelure d'ébène encadrant un visage fin à la peau halé sembla aux yeux de Draco comme une apparition irréelle.

Au milieu de tout ce vacarme entretenu par des têtes rousses aux visages pales, Draco se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait que lui qui avait remarqué l'apparition.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Draco n'avait revu Harry Potter, même à Poudlard ces six derniers mois. Le garçon n'avait jamais pointé le nez à l'école depuis leur rentrée en sixième année.

On racontait qu'il avait disparu mais Draco avait toujours su que c'était un mensonge inventé par le ministère pour protéger le survivant du seigneur des ténèbres.

L'onirisme de la situation ne fut que grandit lorsque Harry gratifia Draco d'un doux sourire et d'un hochement de tête pour le saluer.

Puis comme un rêve, l'étrange garçon disparu de sa vue pour rejoindre la cuisine.

-C'est Harry qui s'occupe des repas avec la mère de Ron, l'informa Hermione qui avait suivit l'échange silencieux.

* * *

Il fallut un long moment pour que l'esprit de Draco puisse enfin s'oxygéner. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester dans un lieu si exiguë et bruyant.

Lorsque tout les membres de la maisonnée partirent se coucher, le Serpentard se laissa choir dans un canapé miteux du living-room. Draco s'entendit alors de nouveau penser.

Il rejoua dans sa tête la conversation qu'il avait eut avec le professeur Snape.

N'y avait-il donc aucun échappatoire ?

Seul la vengeance gouvernerait-elle à présent son cœur ?

Il est vrai que son seul désir était à présent de voir Voldemort tomber, lui et tout ses fidèles.

Mais pourquoi placer tout ses espoirs en cet idiot de Potter ?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'occuper lui même d'anéantir ce monstre ? Peut-être pourrait-il s'entraîner et être assez performant pour le vaincre en duel ?

Draco bondit de son fauteuil à demi mangé par les mites pour partir en direction de la bibliothèque.

A sa grande surprise, il y trouva plus d'un livre traitant de magie noir. Ils étaient cependant tellement rongés par l'humidité que les pages en étaient illisibles.

Deux étagères plus bas, il remarqua alors qu'on avait déplacé un des manuscrits.

Intrigué, Draco s'en saisi pour lire le titre « La Cantosologie parmi les Ages ».

Le jeune homme n'avait pas la moindre idée de quel art magique il pouvait s'agir mais décida néanmoins d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

Il l'eut à peine ouvert qu'un morceau de papier chuta au sol.

Lorsque Draco se pencha pour le ramasser, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un article découpé dans un journal. Il partit distraitement s'asseoir dans le vieux fauteuil et commença à lire le papier.

 _ **La Cantosologie** a souvent été considérée comme un art dit « primaire » à bien des égards. _

_Selon le Dictionnaire de la magie, on peut considérer qu'un charme se définit, soit, au sens étroit, par un chant magique, soit, au sens large, par un sortilège. Il est bien malheureux que Flammel et ses confrères aient réduit l'importance de cette science magique en la classifiant comme simple « charme »._

 _En effet, le mot « charme » a pour étymologie le mot latin carmen, qui signifie chant. Cependant il est rare de nos jours que nos sorciers et sorcières utilisent plus qu'une simple formule ou incantation pour pratiquer la magie._

 _Il fut pourtant un âge d'or où la Cantosologie, c'est à dire, l'art de pratiquer des formules magiques chantées ou psalmodiées, par répétitions, allitérations, assonances, onomatopées, cris ou murmures, était le domaine de prédilection des plus grands mages._

 _Du latin cantus, cette branche de la sorcellerie se définie comme un « chant de l'homme » ou encore, de « l'âme ». La plupart du temps crée à partir d'instruments, vers ou encore poésie, son utilisation peu s'étendre jusque dans les prédictions, prophéties, enchantements, ainsi qu'incantations._

-Tu es encore debout ? Demanda une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

Draco sursauta en apercevant son ennemi de toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Depuis quand es-tu ici Potter ? Railla Draco en lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

\- Je suis seulement arrivé il y a quelques jours, avoua le brun avec un sourire qui n'avait rien de celui d'un Gryffondor.

-Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi le balafré ! Tu es venu me surveiller c'est bien ça ? Histoire de voir si je suis encore à la solde du Lord ou pas ?

-Je suis en effet venu voir si ton arrivée à Square Grimmault c'était bien passé.

\- Un véritable idylle ! Ironisa le blond. J'ai particulièrement apprécié ce repas en présence de Miss je sais tout et de poil de carotte !

\- Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à la littérature Moldu ! S'écria Harry faussement enjoué.

\- Un livre reste un livre, pesta Draco. D'ailleurs, j'étais justement en train de commencer une lecture. Aurais-tu donc l'amabilité de détourné ta face de balafré de ma lumière divine et d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ?

Sans attendre l'accord du brun, Draco retourna alors à sa lecture.

Le regard toutefois insistant du survivant le força à abandonner son livre pour lui faire de nouveau face.

-Soit bref et rapide Potter. J'ai eut comme qui dirait une journée plus que merdique et j'espérais que cette lecture puisse quelques peu me calmer les nerfs !

Le survivant ne perdit pas son sang froid et se contenta d'approcher encore plus le blond pour finalement déposer une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Je...Je voulais juste te dire que si tu avais besoin de parler, tu pouvais me faire confiance. Annonça simplement Harry.

Draco était tellement estomaqué d'une telle proposition que même son sens implacable de la répartie déserta un instant son esprit.

-Je...Je...Bégaya-t-il en dévisageant le brun comme si il lui était poussé une troisième tête.

Le regard émeraude de son ennemi lui fit perdre alors le peu de confiance qui lui restait.

\- Tu n'as pas atterrit ici par hasard, continua Harry d'une voix calme. Si Dumbledore à jugé bon de te mener à l'Odre, c'est certainement que tu as bel et bien changé de camp.

Draco serra les dents à cette annonce, c'était bien plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

-Alors quoi Potter ? S'écria le blond en jetant le livre au sol dans un mouvement de rage. A présent que tu as l'autorisation de ce vieu fou, tu veux faire ami-ami avec moi pour découvrir tout les secret de tu sais qui ? Et bien tu vas être cruellement déçu Balafré, parce que le seigneur des ténèbres ne chuchote ses secrets qu'à l'oreille de son horrible serpent ! Reste loin de moi c'est comprit ? Je suis venu ici pour être en sécurité et non pour être mêlé à cette maudite guerre qui m'a déjà tant coûté !

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Harry en ne paraissant pas le moins du monde choqué par l'éclat de Draco.

Sans qu'il puisse retenir plus longtemps son chagrin, Draco tenta de se détourner du survivant pour faire ce qu'il avait toujours été le plus habile à accomplir : fuir.

Hélas Potter bloquait le passage entre lui et la sortie.

-Hors de mon chemin le binoclard ! Hurla Draco en tentant de bousculer son ennemi de toujours.

Mais Harry tint bon et barra le passage pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

-Dit moi ! Ordonna le brun, le regard déterminé.

-Fou moi la paix ! Hurla soudain Draco, perdant définitivement son sang froid.

D'un geste vif, il balança son poing à la figure de Harry qui s'écroula au sol. Mais la rage pulsait dans le cœur de Draco et ce dernier ne s'arrêta pas là. Il prit son adversaire par le col de sa chemise et lui hurla dessus d'une voix haineuse.

-Que veux-tu savoir Potter ! Qu'ils ont tué ma mère à cause de la bêtise de mon paternel ? Que j'ai toujours vécu dans la peur de ne pas être assez fort pour servir le seigneur des ténèbres ? Que j'ai été trop faible pour sauver la seule personne qui s'est jamais préoccupé de moi ? Et à quoi cela m'avancerait-il dit moi ? Tu es heureux à présent ? Tu as eut ce que tu voulais ? Me voir réduit à demander de l'aide à ce vieux fou ? Te vouer un culte par rapport à une stupide prophétie qui annonce ton triomphe contre cet ordure de crâne d'œuf ?

Draco se rendit alors compte que quelques chose clochait avec Potter. D'une part, sa lèvre fendue saignait abondement.

La main de Draco était tachée par le sang d'une personne qu'il avait toujours crut invincible.

D'autre part, il prit pour la première fois conscience du corps ridiculement petit et fin de son adversaire.

Draco Malfoy avait en effet toujours côtoyé le survivant à une distance raisonnable.

Cela lui permettait entre autre d'être toujours mis hors de cause lorsqu'il s'évertuait à ruiner sa réputation.

Mais à présent que Potter avait été éjecté de son pied d'estale, une autre version de son ennemi s'offrait à lui.

Draco tenait dans ses mains un t-shirt d'allure misérable et qui ne semblait pas appartenir à son propriétaire.

Mais le plus étonnant était certainement le corps qui se trouvait en dessous.

Harry était petit pour son âge et Draco le dépassait d'au moins deux têtes.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas maigre, sa musculature laissait à penser qu'on l'avait entraîné toute sa vie à courir.

Il ne ressemblait en rien à un héros avec ses long cheveux d'ébène indisciplinés et ses grands yeux verts.

Son visage, qu'il avait d'abord cru halé, était en fait noir de crasse.

Potter avait-il toujours été ainsi ? Comment le seigneur des ténèbres ou même lui n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point leur ennemi semblait...Friable ?'

-Je ne suis pas heureux que tu ais perdu ta mère Draco. Répondit d'une petite voix le garçon. Je ne souhaite ça à personne. Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre un être cher. Sirius était la seule famille qui me restait...J'étais comme toi à l'heure de sa mort...Impuissant...

Draco lâcha sa prise comme si il avait été électrocuté.

-C'est...C' est ma faute si elle est morte...Avoua finalement Draco en s'écroulant au sol telle une poupée de chiffon. Le blond martela alors le sol de son poing pour tenter de canaliser sa rage.

-Si j'avais correctement rempli ma mission, jamais il ne l'aurait assassiné...Si...Les larmes coulaient à présent sur son visage et les sanglots l'empêchèrent d'articuler le moindre mot.

Des bras vinrent alors l'enlacer et Draco oublia momentanément que c'était Harry Potter qui s'évertuait en cet instant à le consoler.

Une petite main commença à dessiner des cercles dans son dos et le Serpentard entendit une douce voix emplir l'air d'une mélodie rassurante .

 _« Dans une chambre d'enfant,_

 _Aux murs décomposés,_

 _flotte un grand cerf-volant,_

 _Souvenir du passé,_

 _J'ai trouvé en cherchant,_

 _Mes vieux rêves avortés,_

 _Dans ce vieux tiroirs blanc,_

 _Que j'ouvrais en été._

 _Je sais que mes 15 ans,_

 _Sont partis envolés,_

 _Mais le soir en chantant,_

 _Ils reviennent me narguer..._

 _Je regrette juste le monde,_

 _D'il y a quelques années_

 _Le temps n'épargne pas,_

 _Et mon cœur est marqué_

 _Et au creux de ses bras,_

 _Je m'étais oubliés..._

 _C'est pas moi Peter Pan,_

 _Je ne suis qu'un homme blessé..._

 _Je sais que mes 15 ans,_

 _Sont partis envolés,_

 _Mais le soir en chantant,_

 _Ils reviennent me narguer.._

 _C'est pas moi Peter Pan,_

 _et mon enfance est brisée_

 _Alors je vais, je m'envole_

 _Loin des contes de fées...»_

Draco se laissa bercer un long moment par le voix du garçon avant qu'il reprenne enfin ses esprits.

-Qui est ce « Peter Pan » ? Demanda Draco en évitant avec soin les yeux de celui qui avait tarit ses pleurs.

-Une légende Moldu...Avoua Harry. C'est l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui refuse de grandir...

\- Qu'est ce que tu sous-entends par là Potter ?

-Que pour toi comme pour moi, grandir n'a pas vraiment été une option...

-Sur ce point je te rejoins tout à fais...Accorda Draco en se relevant.

\- Pas que sur ça ! Déclara Harry en osant un petit sourire. Nous sommes aussi d'accord sur le fait que Voldemort doit certainement être apparenté à un œuf à la coque! Je suis par ailleurs heureux que ton don pour surnommer les gens s'applique aussi à ce type !

Le blond ne put qu'étouffer un rire en se rappelant qu'il avait traité le seigneur des ténèbres de "crâne d'œuf".

Lorsqu'il lança cependant un regard amusé vers Harry, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. La lèvre de ce dernier saignait toujours. Accompagné de sa chevelure indomptable et de son visage fin, le garçon ressemblait à un ange déchu.

-Madame Weasley ne te donne-t-elle jamais à manger ! S'indigna le blond en tendant la main vers Harry. Même les oiseaux n'auraient pas peur d'un épouvantail comme toi !

-C'est ce qu'elle ne cesse de répéter ! Rit avec bonne humeur le survivant en acceptant l'aide proposé pour se relever.

Même si Draco n'en parla jamais, cette poignée de main changea son univers à jamais.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le Serpentard avait en effet cessé de se préoccuper de sa propre personne pour se tourner vers un problème bien plus grave :

Comment les mains du survivant pouvaient paraîtres si minuscules dans les siennes ?


	3. Chapitre II

_**Pour une lecture plus animée, je recommande d'écouter cette musique dès que ce symbole (1) s'affichera :**_

 **Derek Hough - 'Kairos' Ft. Lindsey Stirling (sur Youtube)**

* * *

31 Décembre 1997- Square Grimmauld -

* * *

 _ **Chapitre II**_

 _ **« Danse la VIE »**_

Il faisait si sombre...Même la lune n'était pas au rendez-vous dans cette nuit glaciale.

Draco sentait la main de son père sur son épaule. Elle l'enserrait comme un cobra, ne laissant aucune possibilité à sa victime de sortir de cette étreinte mortelle.

-Tiens toi près ! Lui ordonna l'ombre. Ça va commencer...

Le jeune homme était sur ses gardes, gêtant la moindre perturbation dans l'air, un bruit suspect, un changement dans l'atmosphère...

Vint alors un cris perçant le silence de mort qui régnait en ces lieux. Draco reconnu là un appel à l'aide de Pansy Parkinson. Il demeura cependant à son poste, sachant pertinemment que se serait bientôt son tour...

Puis un éclair jaillit à sa gauche.

A en juger par sa teinte orange acide, il s'agissait du sortilège de Doloris fusant droit sur lui.

En une esquive rapide, Draco bascula vers la droite, sa baguette brandit vers la menace. Le garçon jeta alors un sort de confusion mais son ennemi avait de nouveau sombré vers les ténèbres, comme si il n'avait jamais existé.

-Ce n'ai pas avec une contre-offensive dans le genre que tu vas te montrer digne d'être un Mangemort ! Le blâma son père avec colère.

La gorge nouée d'anxiété, Draco se remit en position d'attaque.

Il avait reconnu l'odeur pestilentiel de Greyback et savait à présent à quoi s'attendre.

L'instinct du jeune sorcier lui intima de rouler sur le côté. Il se félicita lui même de l'initiative lorsque son adversaire tenta de lui sauter à la gorge.

Draco savait néanmoins que le combat ne se terminerait pas avant que le sang soit versé.

Il ne pouvait pas perdre ce combat. Lorsque le loup tenta une nouvelle fois de l'atteindre, il leva sa baguette et lança un sortilège :

\- Brachialigo ! Hurla-t-il en voyant sous ses yeux son ennemi ligoter par les bras.

Greyback eut cependant vite fait de se débarrasser des cordages qui l'assaillaient.

Draco tremblait et ce n'était surement pas à cause du vent glaciale soufflant sur la lande déserte.

Autrefois, ses parents et lui avaient souvent profité de cette partie du domaine pour de longue balades à cheval. Draco se souvenait galoper fière et libre comme l'air, seul maître de ses frontières.

Mais que restait-il en cette heure de cette force de vie? ?

Envolée depuis qu'il avait cherché à devenir le digne héritier de son père, effacée à force de répéter des idées qui n'avaient jamais été les siennes.

Greyback n'utilisait même plus sa baguette tant la bête en lui avait prit procession de son esprit.

Draco ne savait plus quoi tenter pour contrer son adversaire. Ces derniers jours d'entrainement avaient été plus proches de la torture que d'un réel entrainement.

Son corps était couvert de bleus et d'équimoses. Ses muscles étaient si douloureux que chaque mouvement le faisait atrocement souffrir. Cela n'aurait d'ailleurs pas étonné le jeune homme de découvrir qu'une ou deux de ses cotes avaient été brisées suite à son combat contre Bellatrix quelques heures plus tôt.

-Ne le laisse pas prendre l'avantage ! Hurla son père pour le ramener à l'ordre.

-Je fais ce que je peux ! Rétorqua le blond, les dents serrées pour ne pas céder à la douleur.

« Tu n'es qu'une pauvre petite vermine Draco Malfoy... » Siffla une voix dans son dos.

Tétanisé, le jeune homme dû prendre une grande inspiration pour parvenir à faire face au Seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Je serais votre digne disciple ! Promit Draco, la voix tremblante. Je vous servirais avec honneur et la famille Malfoy retrouvera sa gloire passée !

Mais Voldemort n'avait cure de ses promesses milles fois répétées et vint planter vicieusement ses ongles dans le cou du jeune sorcier.

-Tu ne fais que me décevoir depuis que tu es rentré à mon service...Railla le Lord..

-Peut-être faudrait-il trouver un moyen de te motiver un peu ? Greyback !

Draco tourna alors des yeux terrifiés vers le loup-garous. Ce dernier tenait dans une poigne de fer le cou délicat de sa mère.

-Mère ! S'écria Draco en levant sa baguette vers le monstre.

\- Et bien mon garçon...Susurra le serpent non sans un soupons de plaisir dans la voix. Qu'attends-tu pour jeter un impardonnable à celui qui menace la vie de ta très chère maman ?

Le yeux de la personne qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde lui renvoyaient toute le douleur et la peine capable d'être exprimées.

« La mort frappe, mais un Mangemort foudroie » Chanta la voix sifflante de Voldemort. « Soit plus rapide qu'elle, ou regarde la accomplir son œuvre... ».

En un soubresaut, Draco s'éveilla le corps ruisselant de sueurs.

Haletant, le jeune homme mit un long moment avant de recouvrer ses esprits.

La pièce était éclairée par de nombreuses bougies et une vieille odeur de literie moisie l'obligea à froisser ses narines d'écœurement. Il observa un moment le matelas de fortune posé à même le sol.

On lui avait attibué la même chambre que celle des jumeaux Weasley et il faisait de son mieux pour supporter les conditions épouvantables dans lesquels il était obligé de dormir.

Cela faisait déjà de nombreux jours qu'il séjournait à Square Grimmauld et il tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas agir en enfant gâté. Le regard emplis de doute et de méfiance des membres de l'ordre lui suffisait amplement et il n'était pas question de montrer ses faiblesses à ses anciens ennemis.

Il était fort, il pouvait parfaitement gérer la situation sans la compassion des Weasleys.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs assisté à aucune réunion depuis qu'il était ici, les membre du Phénix l'écartant totalement de la résistance sorcière.

Pourtant, il avait remarqué que même les plus jeunes membres de l'ordre, tel que Ginny et Luna pouvaient y participer.

Il se retrouvait alors comme un idiot en compagnie de Madame Weasley qui lui servait thé sur tisane pour patienter.

Parfois, les membres de l'ordre disparaissaient des journées entières et ne rentraient que couvert de boue, trempé jusqu'aux os et totalement épuisé.

Draco se demandait si les entraînements de Dumbledore étaient encore plus ardu que ceux de Voldemort.

Peut-être y avait-il finalement un espoir de remporter cette maudite guerre !

Draco priait pour être intégré à l'Ordre et bénéficier lui aussi d'un entraînement ardue.

Tout les Weasley étaient méconnaissables tant ils avaient pris en masse musculaire.

Seul Harry semblait garder un corps mince et tonique. Il semblait d'ailleurs se charger de tout dans cette maison, autant au niveau politique que pour gérer les taches ménagères avec l'aide de Madame Weasley.

Draco était mentalement fatigué d'attendre d'être accepté et il en avait peu a peu perdu le sommeil.

-Tempus ! Murmura-t-il pour savoir l'heure.

Une petite horloge de lumière dorée lui indiqua alors qu'il était à peine trois heure du matin.

Les jumeaux ronflaient bruyamment dans leur lit superposé et il savait pertinemment qu'il ne fermerait plus l'œil de la nuit.

Son cerveau tournait à plein régime et il était devenu insomniaque depuis le retour de Voldemort.

Avec discrétion, il se dégagea de ses draps pour poser ses pieds nus sur un sol couvert d'échardes. Cette maudite maison tombait décidément en ruine et il se demandait comment elle ne s'était pas encore écroulé sur elle même.

Les miracles de la magie...

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, il expira de soulagement en constatant qu'il était vide. Le garçon se dirigea machinalement vers son fauteuil fétiche et dénicha son livre caché entre deux coussins rongés par les rats. Les yeux rougies par le manque de sommeil, il fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur sa lecture :

 _Durant l'Antiquité, période bénit par la Sainte-Magie, de nombreux sorciers se démarquèrent grâce à leurs talent en matière de Cantosologie. Citons pour exemple l'incroyable magicienne Circé, ayant exercée son pouvoir par le chant. On dit par ailleurs que Poudlard, meilleurs école de sorcellerie au monde, tiendrait son nom des exploits de cette sorcière qui transformait ses ennemis en porcelets grâce à sa voix enchanteresse._

 _Et pourtant, triste est de constater que depuis ces derniers siècles, l'art de la Cantosologie est une matière magique tombée aux oubliettes. Tout d'abord ardement défendu par Phineas Nigellus Black, ancien directeur de Poudlard, le ministère de la magie profitera de son décès en 1924 pour supprimer définitivement cet art de l'enseignement scolaire. C'est pourtant Salasar Serpentard lui même qui avait autorisé cette pratique entre les murs de son école._

 _Mais en vue d'une lois votée par le Magemannot et désignant la Cantosologie comme « un art vieux et désuet », cette matière fut définitivement rayée du programme scolaire des enfants sorciers._

 _Aujourd'hui, c'est pourtant à peine si nos jeunes sont habilité à pouvoir jeter un sort parlé, pouctués d'un ou deux mots latin._

 **Journal - Le Morigan – extrait de l'article publié en Septembre 1942 -** _ **Hockety pockety wockety wock, par la Dame du Warren.**_

L'attention de Draco était toute portée en direction de cet étrange article. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de Canthosologie mais il semblait que le grand Serpentard était maître en cet art.

Peut-être venait-il enfin de trouver un moyen de vaincre par ses propres moyens celui qui avait ruiné sa vie?

Feuilletant avec enthousiasme le vieux livre, il fut cependant déçu de découvrir des modes d'emploies ridicules afin d'apprendre la magie sans baguette.

Les instructions précisaient bien qu'il était impossible de pratiquer la canthosologie sans une totale maîtrise de son corps et de sa voix. Le croquis représentait tout simplement un indien d'Amérique du nord danser autour d'un feu.

En dessous du dessin, on pouvait lire des informations complémentaires sur les sorciers parvenus à cette maîtrise :

 _La tribu des indiens Cherokee réalisait des danses de la pluie à la fois pour faire pleuvoir et pour purifier la terre des esprits mauvais. Dans la légende de la tribu, la pluie ainsi invoquée contient les esprits des anciens chefs, qui combattent les esprits mauvais dans un plan intermédiaire entre notre réalité et le monde des esprits._

 _Chez les Indiens Hopis, la danse de la pluie consiste à demander la pluie auprès des Dieux, en cas de grande sécheresse. Les chamans de la tribu recueillent des crotales, qu'ils déposent dans un récipient, puis après avoir formulé des incantations, ils effectuent une procession où ils imitent les ondulations des reptiles. Enfin ils prennent les serpents entre leurs dents, et ceux-ci ne pouvant mordre, s'agitent et participent contre leur gré à la danse. La fin de la cérémonie consiste à jeter les crotales en l'air, puis ceux-ci sont censés regagner leur terrier en indiquant aux dieux que les hommes ont besoin de la pluie._

Draco fit la grimace. Il comprenait à présent mieux pourquoi le ministère avait arrêté l'enseignement d'un tel art. Il semblait appartenir aux sauvages et aux peuples sorciers sous-développés...

Ses espérances s'envolèrent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparut.

Draco ne se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormis sur le divan que lorsqu'une petite main vain doucement lui secouer l'épaule.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Potter ? Grogna le blond en ne prennant même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Madame Weasley t'invite à prendre le petit déjeuné avec nous. Répondit la voix clair de son ennemi d'enfance.

-Dit lui que je ne serais pas long...Soupira Draco avec mauvaise humeurs.

\- Fait attention, le prévint Harry non sans une dose de malice dans ses grands yeux verts. Je préférais affronter un dragon plutôt que la fureurs de cette dame si jamais je manquais un repas...

-J'ai moins de soucis à me faire que toi l'épouvantail ! Tu ferais office de cure dent à un Maquiare à pointe ! D'ailleurs, si tu loupais ne serait-ce qu'un repas, je suis certain que tu t'envolerais à la première bourrasque de vent...

Draco hurla comme un damné lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui tirait brutalement le cheveux.

\- Laisse ma splendide chevelure tranquille Potter ! Prévint avec rage le blond en se massant le crâne pour faire partir la douleur. Je comprends que tu sois jaloux devant tant de mèches d'or disciplinées mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me le faire payer !

\- Dépêche toi ! Lui intima Harry avec un sourire vicieux.

Bien que le blond semblait se lever avec mauvaise foie, il était néanmoins heureux qu'on lui témoigne de l'attention. Il fit chuter le livre de ses genoux en se redressant et Harry le ramassa.

On pu alors lire la surprise sur le visage du survivant.

-Où as-tu trouvé ce livre ?

\- Pourquoi ? Se braqua Draco en fronçant les sourcils. Les bouquins sur les danses en jupette son prohibé dans cette maison ?

Le rire de Harry se dispersa à travers toute la pièce et Draco perdit momentanément sa mauvaise humeurs.

\- Tu as donc commencé à le lire ? Demanda le garçon curieux.

-Seulement les première pages, avoua Draco. Je le trouves ennuyant à mourir en plus d'être ridicule...Qui voudrait apprendre à danser comme des hommes préhistoriques ? Nous ne sommes plus à l'air tribale que je saches ! Le monde des sorciers a évolué et a pu surpasser celui des gobelins grâce à l'invention des baguettes magiques !

-Ton point de vu est intéressant, concéda Harry.

-Mais ce n'est certainement pas le tiens je présumes ?

Le sourire du brun confirma les suppositions du blond.

-Le fait que Salazar était un maître dans ce domaine ne te donne pas envie d'en savoir plus ?

-Serpentard était en effet un génie dans de nombreux arts magiques tel que la nécromancie. Répliqua Draco. Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai une armé de zombis à mon service !

-Tu as le chic pour tourner les choses à ta sauce ! Plaisanta Harry d'un air taquin.

-Il est certain que j'ai toujours eut un don pour pour les potions... Rit le blond. Contrairement à certaine personne, je ne fait pas exploser mes chaudrons à chaque fin de cours !

\- C'est ton petit déjeuné que je vais rater tout les matins et là tu pourras critiquer mes talents de gastronome !

\- Par pitié non ! S'horrifia Draco, faisant mine d'avoir été empoisonné. Il est incapable de préparer une Goutte du mort vivant mais fuyez devant son porridge au lait cailler car jamais on ne trouva poison plus terrible !

Les deux garçon rirent de bon cœur et Draco se surprit à se sentir si euphorique.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait eut une conversation aussi légère avec quelqu'un. Jusqu'à ce jour, tout les membres de la maisonnée avait fait de leur mieux pour éviter sa mauvaise humeurs.

Draco ne leur en voulait pas. Il savait qu'en moment de crise, c'était comme si son corps était entouré d'une aura négative qui rendait l'atmosphère invivable autour de lui.

Harry avait pourtant un don pour ne pas se laisser abattre par ses répliques acides et son sale caractère.

-D'ailleurs, demanda le blond, où as-tu appris à cuisiner ? Ne me dis pas que Madame Weasley t'a embauché comme elfe de maison ? Ce serait assez indigne de sa part même si tu t'évertues à t'habiller avec des taies d'oreillers !

Le blond reçu soudain à coussin moisie sur la tête.

\- Nous n'avons pas tous les mêmes priorités esthétiques Malfoy ! Fulmina Harry en brandissant un seconde coussin éventré par les rats et débordant de toutes parts de blattes.

\- Sache que j'ai appris à cuisiner dès l'enfance et que mes t-shirt sont tout ce qu'il me reste de mon gros lard de cousin !

\- Il te reste donc de la famille ? S'étonna Draco.

\- La sœur de ma mère, confirma le brun. Ce n'était cependant pas des gens très...Tolérants...Je doute avoir envie de les revoir un jour.

-Tolérants ? Répéta le blond. Comment ça ? Tu es celui qui à débarrassé le monde sorcier du seigneur des ténèbres pendant plus de quinze ans ! Ils devaient te couvrir d'attentions...

La grimace du gryffondor en dit cependant long sur la réalité de la chose.

-Des moldus ? Comprit avec horreur Draco. Ne me dis pas que tu as été élevé par des moldus ?

-Je n'ai su que j'étais un sorcier qu'en receuvant ma lettre de Poudlard...Avoua le brun en détournant le regard, l'air gêné de son aveu.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration, laissant le temps à Draco de digérer cette vérité sur le survivant.

Chaque engrenage sur le mystère de « Harry Potter » prenait peu à peu place. Cette allure d'épouvantail mal nourrit, ces vêtements sales et de trop grandes tailles, cet air toujours émerveillé devant un simple tour de magie...

\- Pourquoi ne pas t'être rendu à Poudlard à la rentrée ? Demanda finalement le blond . Est-ce que l'Ordre a préféré que tu restes dans ce trou pommé ?

\- Non, avoua Harry. L'ordre n'y est pour rien...Je...Je voulais partir le plus loin possible de ces gens...Pendant l'été...

Draco fut soudain pris d'un vertige. Il avait pensé que Potter était le genre de personne né avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche. Un sale gosse à qui on avait toujours cédé le moindre caprice et qu'on traitait en dieu vivant.

La réalité fut cependant difficile à entendre. Non mais en plus Harry semblait avoir été mal traité, mais celui qu'on croyait capable de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait jamais bénéficié d'une formation magique.

En comparaison, il se sentait comme un enfant privilégié qui n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Plus capable physiquement ou intellectuellement d'affronter en duel Voldemort.

Harry répondit à sa surpise par un sourire doublé d'un haussement d'épaule.

\- Il faut que j'aille prévenir les autres pour le déjeuné, l'informa le garçon en s'esquivant pour partir dans le couloir des escaliers.

-Le ptit déj est servi ! Hurla Harry.

Ce qui ressemblait aux oreilles de Draco plus à un cris de moineau qu'à une réel hurlement.

Pourtant, en réaction à cet appel, la maison trembla de font en comble. Draco observa d'un air ahurie le lustre au plafond se balancer d'avant en arrière dans un tintement inquiétant. La poussière et le crépit virevoltaient en tout sens dans l'air et le blond aperçu un troupeau de mammouth laineux roux se bousculer dans la pièce.

\- Pas mal Malfoy ! S'écria Fred en le gratifiant d'un clin d'œil complice. Je vois que tu te détache enfin de tes airs de petit péteux coincé !

-Je trouve que le style tribale te sied à merveille ! Exultât Luna en sautillant vers la cuisine.

Draco sentit que quelque chose clochait avec son allure et se précipita aussitôt devant le miroir au dessus de la cheminé.

Il constata alors que quelques unes de ses mèches avaient été tressées. Surement pendant son sommeil. Des plumes d'oreiller étaient par ailleurs dispersées dans toute sa chevelure, lui donnant des airs d'indien tout droit sortie d'un Western.

-POOOTTEERR ! S'écria-t-il en se dirigeant d'un pas godzilesque vers celui qui avait ruiné la noblesse de sa prestance.

* * *

Draco regardait l'ensemble de la tablée avec attention. Harry était en train de servir le déjeuné et Ron et Hermione semblaient encore une fois s'entendre comme chien et chat.

\- C'est ridicule ! S'énerva Hermione, si tu ne contrôles pas ton pouls en faisant ce mouvement, tu peux être certain de ne jamais arriver au bon résultat !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que rester assis pendant des heure pour juste respirer, ce n'était pas un truc pour moi ! S'énerva le roux. Je suis un vrai gryffondor, j'ai besoin d'action !

\- Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas attendre...Soupira la jeune femme en se frottant les yeux de désespoir. Harry ! Dis lui que la méditation peu aider !

\- Il faudra que nous partons ce soir pour le British Muséum, annonça distraitement le Professeur Lupin. J'aurais besoin aussi que Harry m'accompagne pour détecter d'éventuels artefacts...

\- Tu n'as qu'à demander à Dumbledore de t'accompagner ! S'énerva Madame Weasley en arrivant avec un plat fumant dans les mains. Nourrir plus de vingts personnes est déjà bien assez difficile à deux ! Mon petit Harry m'aide plus qu'aucun d'entre vous ici !

\- Mais il avait promis de participer à l'entrainement de ce soir ! Contrat Ginny. Comment peut-on apprendre quoi que ce soit si il n'est jamais là pour les leçons ?

Draco sentait peu à peu son humeur s'assombrir.

Il avait souvent éprouvé de la jalousie face au fait que Potter monopolisait l'attention, que ce soit ici ou a Poudlard.

C'était toujours comme si le monde tournait autour de ce garçon. Harry n'avait pourtant pas l'air doué pour prendre la parole, se contentant acquiescer et de dire amen à tout ce qu'on lui disait.

Au fond, c'était comme si l'image du héros qu'il renvoyait avait effacé sa personnalité. Le garçon semblait si soumis que cela rendait Draco malade.

Quand allait-il enfin envoyer chier tout ces gueux qui osaient lui donner des odres ?

Harry semblait fatigué et les poches noirs sous ses yeux en disait long sur la qualité de son sommeil.

Et puis depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas utilisé un peigne par Merlin ?

-N'oubliez pas Potter ! J'ai besoin que vous me rameniez de l'Opiphère pour une de mes concoctions. Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller en demander auprès de Chiron et mes réserves sont presque vides.

Draco se redressa soudain. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine et il n'avais encore jamais oser dire sa façon de penser.

Qu'importe si il perdait le peu de confiance qu'il était parvenu à gagner!

\- Par les couilles de Merlin ! S'écria-t-il. L'un de vous va-t-il lâcher la grappe de Potter ne serait-ce qu'une minute ? Vous êtes tous assez grands pour vous passer de votre sauveur pendant l'heure du repas non ? Depuis que je suis ici, je n'entends que vos plaintes ! Potter par ci, Harry sauve nous par là ! Il n'est pas un elfe de maison que je sache ! Quoi qu'il en a la carrure... Mais ça ne risque pas de changer si vous ne faites pas plus attention à ce qu'il mange ! Et vous pensez qu'ensuite il fera le poids devant Voldemort ? Il pourrait à peine gagner un duel contre Dobby !

Essouflé par son emportement, Draco observa les regards surpris de toute la tablée. Harry lui même le regardait comme si il lui était poussé des cornes sur la tête.

Puis le brun lâcha un rire proche d'une mélodie et ce simple son eut don de le calmer.

-Je crois que Draco est près pour l'entrainement ! Déclara alors le survivant, les yeux brillants d'une joie non dissimulée.

* * *

Draco fut réveillé pendant la nuit du nouvel ans, à minuit très exactement. Le professeur Snape lui ordonna de s'habiller d'une simple robe de sorcier et de le suivre.

-C'est quoi au juste, une soirée d'initiation ? Demanda le blond qui tremblait d'excitation à l'idée de faire enfin partie de l'ordre.

Mais le maître des potions ne prts pas la peine de lui répondre. A la place, il le conduit à travers un réseau de galeries sous le manoir dont Draco n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence.

Il semblait que les sorciers de sang pure possédaient tous ce genre de tunnel sous leurs habitations en cas d'invasion moldu.

Il faisait sombre et humide dans la pièce où il entra. Draco crut alors reconnaître le son d'un violon et...De la pluie ? Dans un sous-sol ?

-Tiens toi près ! Lui ordonna Snape. Ça va commencer...

 **(1)**

Ce qu'il vit alors à la lueurs des flammes changea sa conception de la sorcellerie à jamais.

La pluie tombait en cercle autour d'une ombre qui semblait jouer de la musique.

Et était-ce ...Le professeur Lupin et Tonks qui dansaient ainsi en duo dans une voluptueuse harmonie ?

-Je veux de la passion ! Commanda une voix provenant des ténèbres. Lupin ! C'est comme ça que vous montrez à votre partenaire la flamme qui vous anime ?

Un peu plus loin, on pouvait observer les frères Weasley et Ginny dans une synchronisation parfaite avec la musique. Tous dansaient sous un rideau d'eau et ne semblaient pas perturbé d'être trempé jusqu'à l'os.

\- Quel bel fraternité ! Félicita l'homme dans l'ombre. Ronald mon garçon, prennez les devants je vous prie ! Vous n'êtes pas la dernière roue du carrosse ! Pas question que vous viviez dans l'ombre de qui que se soit !

Le cadet des Weasley s'avança alors vers le violoniste et commença à danser en solo comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Même vous Harry ! Montrez à ce garçon combien il est important et essentiel à cette équipe !

Le violoniste s'arrêta alors par séquences de jouer, laissant seulement les pas de Ron combattre le silence.

Était-ce donc le survivant qui jouait ainsi du violon à en faire tomber la pluie sous terre ?

Draco se dit qu'il avait dû s'endormir en attendant que Severus le réveille et qu'il était en train de rêver toute cette folie. Ou peut-être que Potter avait mit ses menaces à exécutions en versant du lait caillé dans son petit déjeuné ?

Puis la musique se tarit et tout les membres de l'ordre commencèrent à discuter entre eux de leur performance.

-C'est quoi ce bordel...Parvint à bafouiller Draco qui tremblait de froid à cause de toute cette eaux tombée dont ne savait où.

Un homme au costume étrange et à la longue barbiche se détacha de l'ombre pour venir donner des conseils aux membres de l'ordre.

-Je crois que vous maîtrisez à présent parfaitement les bases ! Se réjouis l'homme en s'asseyant sur un rochet qu'il transfigura sans l'aide d'une baguette en un sofa moelleux.

-Par Merlin...Murmura Draco, tétanisé par l'apparition irréelle face à lui.

L'homme se retourna alors complètement pour lui faire face et le gratifia d'un sourire.

\- Oh bonjours mon bichon ! S'écria Salazar Serpentard. Un de mes plus jeune apprentis me fais finalement l'honneur de sa présence ?

-Je...Enfin je...Bégaya le blond totalement incrédule face à l'homme qui l'avait toujours inconsciemment guider dans ses choix.

\- Dépêche toi de venir prendre place ! S'énerva le professeur Snape en désignant du doigt une serviette à côté de lui.

Le jeune sorcier s'exécuta comme un zombie.

\- Fort bien, sourit Salazar. Quelqu'un pourrait-il me rappeler ce que je disais avant l'arrivé fracassante du blondinet ?

Des mains se levèrent.

-Luna chérie ? Désigna le fondateur d'un geste de main voluptueux. Peux-tu faire bénéficier cette salle de tes lumières ?

-Certainement Professeur. Vous disiez qu'au delà du divertissement, la danse inaugure un nouveau rapport au corps, au plaisir, à l'autre et à soi-même.

\- Parfaitement ! Confirma l'homme. La C _antosologi_ e, n'est pas un apprentissage mais plutôt un retour à soi, à l'essentiel, accompagné d'autres danseurs, eux aussi en quête de liberté. Il s'agit d'une pratique du mouvement destinée à éveiller une intelligence corporelle porteuse d'une sagesse insoupçonnée. La Danse encourage les graines des possibles qui sommeillent dans le terreau de votre âme mes petits poussins ! Depuis toujours, sous toutes les latitudes, la danse collective est à la fois un divertissement mais aussi un facteur structurant de l'être. Notre besoin de bouger comme notre quête de convivialité trouvent dans la danse la possibilité d'une expression libre. Quels que soient notre âge, notre condition physique ou notre vécu, il y a en chacun de nous un danseur capable d'accéder à une sagesse, une vitalité et à une créativité que notre esprit seul ne saurait libérer. Portés par notre propre mouvement, nous apprenons à nous fier à la créativité naturelle de la force de vie qui est en nous. Ainsi, la vie de la danse se met à guider la danse de la vie… Une idée à rajouter ? Oui mon chou ?

Hermione conclu alors le discours de fondateur par les dernières informations qu'elle avait déniché sur la matière.

\- Nous apprenons ici à communiquer avec l'intelligence subtile de la nature en retissant des liens avec elle et avec votre propre nature profonde, notre dimension sacrée.

\- Toujours aussi brillante ma douce ! La félicita Salazar avec un clin d'œil. Des questions ?

Draco sautât sur l'occasion malgré l'angoisse lui tenaillait aux tripes.

\- Oui mon joli ? Demanda Salazar.

Le garçon avala difficilement sa salive avant de poser sa question.

\- J'ai eut l'occasion de voir ce soir une sorte de danse de la pluie. Je ne comprend cependant pas les raisons d'un tel exercice...

\- La danse de la pluie est une danse de cérémonie effectuée dans le but d'appeler la pluie et d'assurer la protection des récoltes. L'informa Lupin.

\- Des versions de la danse de la pluie existent dans beaucoup de cultures, Continua Tonks. De l'Ancienne Égypte à certaines tribus amérindiennes. On la trouve encore de nos jours dans les Balkans dans un rituel appelé paparuda ou perperuna.

\- Ce que je viens de voir n'a rien de semblable à une danse tribale...S'étonna le blond en observant l'eau au sol avec perplexité.

-C'est parce qu'il a fallu l'adapter à notre magie. Intervint Ginny. Les sorciers ont depuis longtemps perdu leurs connections à la terre et il était plus aisé d'adapter cette pratique à nos capacités que l'inverse.

\- Vous pensez réellement que danser des claquettes et faire tomber la pluie va faire fuir le seigneur des ténèbres ?

\- Ce n'est que la première étape. S'extasia Hermione. Faire tomber la pluie est une pratique basique de la Canthosologie. Lorsque nous l'aurons comprise, nous pourrons évoluer vers une maîtrise plus avancée. Il nous sera possible en un mouvement de contrôler les éléments, de transplanner ou même de convoquer la lumière !

\- Combien de temps cela vous a pris de maîtriser la danse de la pluie ? Demanda Draco .

\- Plus de deux mois. Avoua Percy.

-Je...Je ne sais pas vraiment danser...Avoua finalement le blond en détournant le regard.

Une main vint alors se poser sur son épaule. Harry lui lança un regard encourageant aux côtés de tout les autres membres de l'ordre.

\- Alors qu'attendons-nous pour commencer ? Déclara le survivant avec un grand sourire.


	4. Chapitre III

Pour une lecture plus vivante, je conseille l'écoute de ces musiques youtube lorsque les symboles (1) et (2) apparaîtront : _**(1)**_

 **Florent Peyre - Kenjita wurst - Travelo (Parodie)**

 _ **(2)**_

 **Luc Arbogast - Vox Clamantis**

Je dois vous avouer que sera une histoire quelques peu...Tragique. Donc autant prendre du plaisir dans ce chapitre et rigoler de notre Salazar Serpentard, capable de trouver la muse rien qu'en admirant son reflet ! Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre III**

 **« Avec des seins et un zizi ! »**

* * *

02 Janvier 1998 - Square Grimmauld

* * *

 _« Notre culture magique s'est dégradée à une vitesse folle » Annonce Ursula Corda Vocala, Cantosologue et spécialiste de renom en créatures magiques marines. « Dès le XVIe siècle, les chasses aux sorcières faisaient tomber cette art, pourtant millénaire, aux oubliettes afin que le secret des communautés magiques perdure. Le gouvernement se voulait discret et les professions de Bardes, Chamanes et guérisseurs étaient déjà soupçonnées par les moldues d'être liés à la sorcellerie »._

 _Par ailleurs, ayant étudiée le comportement des créatures magique en milieu marins, le Docteur Vocala souligne l'importance de conserver une forme de sorcellerie dites « chanté » pour la pérennité d'une espèce magique._

 _« Les sirènes ont des pouvoirs magiques grâce à leurs chants » Nous informe-t-elle. « Elles sont pourtant aujourd'hui une espèce en voie de disparition du fait qu'elle ne peuvent plus utilisé leur art pour se nourrir »._

 _Dès l'antiquité, Homère le Barde disait en effet de ces créatures mystérieuses :_

 _« Il vous faudra passer près des Sirènes. Elles charment tous le mortels qui les approchent. Mais bien fou qui relâche pour entendre leurs chants ! Jamais en son logis sa femme et ses enfants ne fêtent son retour : car, de leurs fraîches voix, les Sirènes le charment, et le pré, leur séjour, est bordé d'un rivage tout blanchi d'ossements et de débris humains »._

 _Le ministère ayant malheureusement contraint nos femmes de la mer à rester hors de vue des moldus pour protéger le secret magique, elles ont finis par dépérir faute de n'avoir pu s'adapter à une autre mode de chasse._

 _ **Journal - Le Morigan – extrait de l'article publié en Septembre 1942 - Hockety pockety wockety wock, par la Dame du Warren.**_

\- Pitié quelqu'un ! Sauvez moi de ce bourreau de la connaissance ! S'insurgea Draco en se relevant brusquement de son sofa attitré.

\- Il faut que tu termines _La Canthosologie parmi les âg_ es dès ce soir pour passer au niveau supérieure Malfoy ! Se défendit Hermione en plaçant une pile de livre à côté du blond.

Toute le journée, le jeune homme avait commencé à apprendre les bases de la danse magique.

Chacun de ses muscles le tiraillaient comme si il était passé sous un troupeau d'hippogriffes. Il n'arrivait même plus à s'asseoir sans grimacer de douleur. C'était pourtant une peine nécessaire pour parvenir un jour à vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres...

Après un repas copieux, Hermione l'avait accompagné à la bibliothèque pour l'informer de la marche à suivre pour ses prochains jours d'études. Grave erreur. En plus d'avoir le corps endoloris, son cerveau n'était à présent qu'une matière organique en fusion qui gargouillait dans son pauvre crâne.

Harry et Ron, tout deux assis sur le tapis du salon, souriaient avec ironie sans détacher pour autant les yeux de leurs ouvrages. Le rouquin semblait lire un livre sur la magie sans baguette. Quand au survivant, son attention était rivé sur...La Bible ?

\- Merlin me sauve ! S'écria Draco en manquant de s'étrangler. Saint-Potter serait-il en train de se convertir ?

\- Concentre toi plutôt sur les cours d'Hermione...Marmonna Harry en tournant distraitement une page de son livre.

Offensé que même le brun ne lui témoigne aucune compassion, Draco finit par se rasseoir dans son fauteuil, la mine boudeuse.

\- Je suis désolé Malfoy, mais il va falloir prendre ton mal en patience. S'excusa Hermione. Demain je pars pour Poudlard et même Salazar ne pourra plus t'enseigner se qu'est la Cantosologie. Seul les livres pourront alors t'aiguiller.

\- NOUS sommes le dernier jour des vacances de Noël et c'est seulement maintenant que vous me dites ça ! Exultât le blond en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

\- Pas la peine de faire ta majorée Malfoy, soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Nous devions d'abord vérifier si tu étais une personne fiable. A présent que tu nous a prouver ta...Bonne foie...Tu peux dès à présent t'entraîner aux côtés des jumeaux et de Percy.

\- Parce que toi bien sur, il faut que tu repartes dans cette école d'attardés ! S'énerva Draco. Si ni toi, ni Salasar ne peuvent m'apprendre les bases de cet art , j'ai peur de n'être bon qu'à faire des claquettes au milieu d'une flaque d'eau !

-Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, sourit Hermione d'un air compatissant. J'ai cependant pour mission d'aller enseigner la Cantosologie à Poudlard. J'utiliserais la salle sur demande pour mes cours non déclarés et seul une poignée d'élèves sera tenu au secret.

-C'est une noble tâche...Râla le blond, la mine boudeuse. Mais en attendant, je vais dépérir dans une maison décrépis en compagnie des deux guignoles et de monsieur pète'sec !

Ron dû se rattraper à l'épaule de Harry pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire. Il se tenait douloureusement les côtes et les larmes sur ces joues témoignaient de son hilarité.

-Percy...Répéta le rouquin entre deux hoquets de rire...Un pète'sèc...

\- Draco à un don pour les surnoms...Sourit Harry sans détourner le regard de sa lecture.

\- Dommage qu'on ne soit plus là demain pour voir mon idiot de frère crouler sous tes sarcasme Malfoy !

\- Qui ça « On » ? S'enquit Draco avec inquiétude. Vous partez pour Poudlard aussi ?

-Non...Avoua Ron.

Le regard acide d'Hermione fit alors comprendre au roux qu'il en avait trop dit.

\- Harry, Luna et moi partons avec Salazar en apprentissage intensif...

\- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi c'est encore vous les privilégiers dans cette histoire ? S'insurgea Draco. Je vous rappel que j'ai des mois de retard à rattraper si je veux me hisser à votre niveau ! Pourquoi n'aurais-je donc pas droit de bénéficier des lumières d'un des plus grand mage de l'histoire ? Je suis un Serpentard après tout !

Ron était sur le point de se justifier quand un bruit sec retentit derrière son dos. C'était Harry qui venait de refermer sa bible et qui semblait enfin intéressé par la conversation.

-Tu as raison. Concéda le brun d'un ton neutre. Tu évoluerais bien plus vite sous la tutelle de Salazar. Cependant, si nous avons été désigné pour être ses apprentis, c'est uniquement car on a subis un grand nombre de tests. Salazar est très sélectif et je peux te dire qu'on en a tous bavé pour être à la hauteur.

Draco déglutit péniblement devant l'air sérieux du survivant.

-Néanmoins, soupira Harry, peut-être que si tu demandes poliment à Salazar en faisant usage de ta... Candeur naturelle, il te donnera peut-être une chance...

-Co...Comment dois-je m'y prendre ? Bégaya le blond, les yeux remplient d'espoir.

\- Nous partons demain dès l'aube pour l' Irlande, L'informa Harry. En attendant, il dois être dans ses appartements. C'est la chambre au fond du couloir du deuxième étage. Frappe deux fois à sa porte et surtout, n'entre pas avant qu'il t'en ai donné l'autorisation.

Draco se releva sans trop être certain de ce qu'il devait dire ou faire, à moitié tétanisé de se retrouver seul face à son idole. Certes, Salazar était quelques peu...Excentrique... Bien loin de l'idée que Draco s'en était fait, cependant, le maître des serpents n'en restait pas moins intimidant.

-D'acc...D'accord je vais aller lui demander...Bredouilla le blond en marchant tel un condamné vers la potence.

Est-ce qu'il serait accepté ? Serait-il digne de la confiance du fondateur ? Devrait-il subir quelques épreuves pour prouver sa valeur ? Des milliers de questions galopaient dans son esprit épuisé par cette journée de labeur.

Lorsqu'il quitta le salon, il entendit à peine les réprimandes inquiètes que Hermione faisait au survivant.

-Franchement Harry, tu veux vraiment que Malfoy subisse ça ?

-Je préfère qu'il comprenne tout de suite à qui il a à faire...Soupira le brun.

Draco frissonna d'effroi. Pourquoi sa vie tournait-elle toujours autour d'hommes passionnés par les serpent ?

Il ne se souvint pas vraiment comment il s'était retrouvé devant cette étrange porte en bois de chêne. Un grand S majuscule y avait subtilement été calligraphié à l'aide d'un sortilège. Draco dû faire le vide dans sa tête pour trouver la force de frapper deux fois dessus.

Lorsqu'il ne reçu aucune réponse de l'autre côtés de la porte, toute sa bravoure déserta de nouveau ses muscles. Deux choix s'offraient à lui : soit il faisait demi-tour et acceptait son sort, soit il prenait le risque d'encourir la colère du fondateur. Mais après avoir subi plusieurs fois le sortilège du Doloris, que pouvait-il lui arriver de pire à présent ? Il entra.

Dans la pièce, il pouvait sentir d'étranges émanations se dégager d'un chaudron devant lui.

\- Mon...Monsieur Serpentard ? Appela-t-il d'une voix étranglé en jetant un regard circulaire dans la pièce.

La chambre du maître des serpents était peu commune. De grands miroirs étaient placés sur les murs et des pétales de roses étaient disposées un peu de partout sur le sol.

Ce qui attira l'attention du blond fut cependant ce rideau de velour rouge séparant la salle en deux.

\- Tu t'ais finalement décidé à me rendre une petite visite mon Sevy ? Interrogea une voix feutrée derrière le rideau. J'ai préparé une surprise pour fêter ça !

Draco s'avança d'un pas incertain, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait regretter de s'être aventuré en terrain inconnu.

Et en effet, il lui faudrait toute une vie pour se remettre de ce que ses yeux enregistrèrent à cet instant précis.

 _ **(1)**_

Une femme de dos semblait occupée à se ventiler à l'aide d'un éventail. Ses cheveux étaient longs et d'un jolie brun. Quant à son corps, il était moulé dans une robe d'un rouge vif à paillettes. Quand la femme se retourna alors, Draco faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en découvrant que cette dernière était...Barbue ?

\- C'est une façon de voir la vie, avec des seins et un zizi...Masculain par hasard...

D'une voix de ténor, la diva commença un numéro de chant inoubliable pour les oreilles du pauvre garçon. Draco était tétanisé, ses connections neuronales ne parvenant plus à faire le lien entre sa logique et ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

-Mi-diva, mi-ténor, mi-dada, mi dance-floor : Cette femme est trop booow !

Etait-ce réellement Salazar qui se dandinait ainsi sans prendre en compte le fait qu'il était observé par un de ses élève ?

-Travelooow ! Une femme avec un cadow !

Détourner les yeux...Surtout ne pas regarder...C'était pire que Voldemort et sa face de serpent !

-Traveloow ! Plus asticow qu'abricow !

Lorsque le célèbre Salazar termina son show, il eut enfin l'air d'apercevoir que son invité n'était absolument pas celui qu'il espérait.

\- Par Morgane ! S'écria le fondateur en posant ses doigts vernis sur ses joues rosées. Moi qui pensait que Sevy avait enfin reconnu mes charmes !

-Je...Je vais vous laisser...Bredouilla Draco en tentant de s'esquiver.

-Mais non reste mon chou ! Tu ne seras que du second choix ! Voulez-tu me parler de quelques chose ?

Quelque chose craqua alors dans l'esprit du blond qui lâcha ses nerfs en un flot de paroles incompréhensibles.

-Vous...Ne deviez-vous pas vous trouver mille ans dans le passé ? A quoi rime toute cette histoire ? Les Mangemorts sont-ils finalement arrivé à me rattraper et toute ce qui se passe à présent est une sorte de punition des enfers ?

-Là, là calme toi mon chou ! Intervint Salazar en lui tapotant légèrement le dos. Tu devrais t'asseoir avant de faire une crise d'anxiété ! Viens boire quelque chose ! Thé, café, tisane ?

\- Un thé s'il vous plait, répondit machinalement le blond en s'asseyant sur le divan.

Dans un petit sifflement mélodieux, Salazar transfigura une tasse en porcelaine remplie d'un liquide fumant.

\- Merci...Soupira le blond. Je suis désolé d'être rentré sans votre autorisation...

\- Çà ne fait rien mon chou, Ryry a eut la même réaction lorsqu'il a fait ma rencontre. Il s'attendait tout comme toi à un dure à cuire affable et obnubilé pas le pouvoir.

\- Et ce n'est pas ce que vous êtes ?

Salazar lui lança un regard offensé.

-Bien entendu mais je suis aussi bien plus que ça ! Il n'y a qu'à regarder à quel point je suis splendide ! Que penses-tu de cette robe d'ailleurs ? Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Et dire qu'il faudra attendre 2053 pour avoir une chance de porter une aussi belle tenue dans la rue sans subir de remarques acerbes...

L'homme soupira avec tristesse.

\- Attendez ! S'étrangla Draco. 2053 ? Vous voulez dire que...Vous pouvez voyager dans le temps ?

\- Comment crois-tu que je suis arrivé ici mon chou ? Demanda Salazar avec un sourire en coin.

\- Mais...Comment ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, avoua le fondateur en se redressant. Mais pour faire court, je dirais que c'est moi l'inventeur de ce petit bijoux de technologie sorcière : le retourneur de temps !

Tandis que Draco ouvrait une bouche béante, le fondateur partit en direction de son chaudron pour en extraire une sorte de pâte gluante.

\- Et vous avez finalement décidé de venir nous sauver de la menace « Voldemort » ? Demanda Draco avec incertitude.

\- Bien sur que non ! S'écria Salazar. Il n'est absolument pas dans ma nature d'influencer le cours de l'histoire. Il m'aurait fallu une motivation précise pour intervenir contre un de mes descendant directe.

\- Vous...Vous voulez dire que Vous Savez Qui est un de vos descendant ? S'insurgea le blond en grimaçant d'horreurs.

\- Ai-je dit une telle chose ? S'offusqua désintéressé. Mais tout est relatif...Je ne nierais donc pas que ce nouveau seigneur des ténèbres est lié à ma présence ici...

\- Je ne comprend absolument plus rien à ce que vous me dites...Avoua Draco le regard fatigué.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à demander des précisions à Ryry. Lui conseilla Salazar en attrapant une fine bandelette de papier. Il est préférable que se soit lui qui t'explique précisément la raison de ma présence dans cette époque.

\- En quoi est-il lié à tout cela ?

\- C'est lui qui est venu me demander de l'aide. Avoua le fondateur.

\- Pourquoi et comment un Griffondor dans son genre irait demander de l'aide à un mégalomane lié à Voldemort ?

\- Peut-être que ton ami à beaucoup plus de points communs avec moi que tu n'oses croire...

Draco regarda le fondateur les yeux écarquillés. Il s'imagina un instant le survivant habillé travesti dans une robe rouge flamboyante et en eut la nausée.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, rit Salazar. Je voulais parler d'un point commun au niveau de notre lignée.

\- C'est impossible ! Contrat Draco. J'étudie depuis l'enfance les arbres généalogiques des familles sorcières et les Potter ne sont en rien liés à votre nom !

\- Harry et moi n'avons aucun parent en commun Draco. Je ne voulais pas parler d'une lignée ancestrale mais plutôt...Raciale.

Le silence du blond en dit long sur sa surprise.

\- Tu as bien vu que Harry semble encore jeune comparé à vous et qu'il n'est pas de la même constitution. Continua Salazar. Et tout comme moi, il gardera cette apparence pendant encore plusieurs années.

\- Vous...Vous voulez dire que Potter...Est une créature magique ? S'étrangla le jeune homme.

\- Lui et moi sommes les seuls représentants de notre espèce. Expliqua Salazar. Si je suis ici, c'est avant tout pour le préserver des risques liés à notre race. Je n'ai jamais été aiguillé par un parent ou un enseignant pour comprendre ce que j'étais. J'ai dû en subir les conséquences et je refuse que Harry se retrouve dans la même situation que moi...

-Pourquoi...Soupira Draco...Pourquoi faut-il que se soit toujours à lui qu'arrive les choses les plus invraisemblables de l'histoire de la magie...

Salazar arqua un sourcil comme pour lui signifier que sa question était stupide.

Draco inspira profondément pour mettre ses idées en ordre. Bien que le mystère « Potter » ne fut toujours pas résolut, il se souvint soudain qu'il était tout d'abord venu ici dans un but précis.

\- Très bien. Annonça le blond. Potter et vous êtes donc des créatures magiques rares œuvrant contre le seigneur des ténèbres, je veux bien le concevoir. Mais à présent, j'ai une requête à formuler.

-Dites-moi tout jeune Malfoy. Sourit le fondateur non sans une lueur de malice dans le regard.

\- Je voudrais être formé par vous à la Cantosologie ! Je voudrais apprendre cette art auprès des meilleurs et j'ai entendu dire qu'Harry, Ron et Luna étaient vos apprentis. Je veux en faire parti !

\- Peut-être avez-vous aussi entendu parler des tests que je faisait subir à mes disciples ? Susurra Salazar.

Draco du retenir un frisson, grands nombres de scénarios se jouant déjà dans son imagination.

Salazar désigna alors du regard la bande de papier collé à présent sur son mollet.

\- Je veux qu'après un décompte de trois, ordonna Salazar, tu tires de toutes tes forces sur cette bandelette de cire !

* * *

\- Je vous déteste...Marmonna Draco en tentant d'équilibrer la masse sur son dos.

Harry, Luna et Ron ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter de rire.

\- Oh aller Malfoy ! Supplia Ron. Avoue que tu n'aurais jamais accepté de nous suivre si on t'avait précisément dit en quoi consistaient les tests de Salazar.

-Je vois mal en quoi lui servir d'esthéticienne prouverait ma valeur ! Pestiféra le blond.

-On va dire que c'est un signe de confiance pour lui...Se justifia Harry non sans une pointe de gène.

-Je ne veux plus entendre qui que se soit évoquer cet événement traumatisant de ma vie !

Les trois jeunes gens étaient devant la porte de la maison. Tous attendaient l'arrivé de Serpentard, chargés comme des mules pour partir en voyage.

-N'oubliez pas de manger trois fois par jours mes chéries ! Insista une énième fois madame Weasley en ajustant le sac à dos de son fils.

\- Ne t'en fais pas maman...Soupira Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. Nous ne partons que pour quelques mois. Nous sommes en sécurité avec Salazar et l'Irlande de l'an mille est un vrai eden.

Le cœur de Draco se serra soudain en voyant les attentions de madame Weasley pour son fils. Sa mère lui manquait cruellement et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux à l'idée que plus personne ne prendrait soin de lui ainsi.

Il croisa le regard de Harry plein de compassion, ayant certainement deviné ses pensées.

Le garçon se dirigea vers lui et l'aida à ajuster à la bonne hauteur son sac de randonnée.

\- Ce n'est pas trop lourd ? Demanda le survivant avec un petit sourire. Madame Weasley a fait fort avec tout ces ustensiles de cuisine qu'elle a voulu qu'on emporte...

\- J'ai mis un charme pour qu'il ne pèse rien, l'informa le blond avec fierté.

\- C'est qu'il est plein de ressources notre nouveau membre, ironisa Harry. Pourrais-tu faire de même sur tout nos sac ? Je ne connais pas le sortilège...

\- Tu sais faire tomber le pluie en jouant du violon mais tu es incapable de lançer un charme aussi simple ? S'étonna Draco ahurit.

\- Ma magie à changé ces derniers mois...Avoua le brun non sans une note de nostalgie dans la voix. Celle que je pratique à présent est beaucoup plus...Primaire...

Draco observa un moment le brun en cherchant une fois de plus l'espèce magique à laquelle il appartenait.

-Passe moi ton sac. J'aurais trop peur que tu roules tout le long de l'allée de Square Grimmauld, emporté sous son poids !

Le rire du survivant félicita ses oreilles.

-Près pour partir à l'aventure mes agneaux ! Hurla joyeusement Salazar sur le perron de la terrasse. L'homme était à présent habillé d'une tenue médiéval, presque antique et avait abandonné sa perruque pour retrouver un crâne chauve et lisse.

Les aux-revoirs furent douloureux pour chaque membre de l'ordre. Tous partaient en mission pour le salut du monde sorcier et il n'était pas certain qu'ils soient encore tous vivant lors de la prochaine réunion.

Avec un profond dégoût, Draco observa Hermione et Ron s'embrasser langoureusement devant tout le monde.

Il fut toutefois étonné de ne pas voir Harry faire de même avec la plus jeune membre de la famille Weasley.

D'ailleurs, les membres de l'ordre semblaient toujours aussi froids avec le jeune homme, ne le consultant que pour des choses en rapport avec leur mission.

Se pourrait-il que l'héritage magique du survivant ai crée une sorte de fossé entre lui et ses compagnons ? Draco comprenait à présent mieux pourquoi Harry ne lui avait pas révélé sa véritable nature.

\- A l'aventure compagnons ! Annonça Salazar en leur faisant signe de le suivre. Ma machine nous attends et nous avons du temps à gagner !

Le voyage fut court. Le petit groupe arriva à l'entrée d'une vieil bâtisse aux grilles rouillées et serties de lierre qui encadrait un étrange nom « Saint-Brutus ».

-Ce Saint n'existe pas...S'étonna Draco à voix haute.

\- Il y a de braves hommes qui ne laissent hélas que peu de trace dans l'histoire...Soupira Salazar avec tristesse.

-Que vennons-nous faire devant une école ? Demanda le blond. Je pensais que nous partions pour l'Irlande.

\- C'est ici que Salazar à caché sa machine. L'informa Harry. Il nous faudra par la suite prendre un bateau pour rejoindre le pays des Dannan.

-Le pays des quoi ?

-Des sorciers d'Irlande, répondit Luna avec un sourire rêveur. Leurs tribus sont dirigées par la reine Morigane. Nous la connaissons plus aujourd'hui sous le nom de la "fée Morgane".

\- Morgan a donc réellement existé ? S'étonna Draco d'un regard émerveillé.

\- Elle sera notre hôte pendant toute la durée de notre séjour, continua Harry. Cependant, il nous faudra plus d'un mois pour rejoindre le nord de l'Irlande...

\- Attend...Le coupa Draco. Tu veux dire que nous y allons à pied ?

-Il vous faut retrouver votre connexion à la terre. Intervint Salazar. Et pour cela, la marche est une discipline essentielle !

Draco leur fit l'honneur de râler jusqu'à arriver dans des toilettes poisseux.

-Par merlin ! Se plaignit le blond. Les moldus sont définitivement des êtres répugnants...

-Je sens que l'an mille va lui plaire ! Ironisa Ron en actionnant le mécanisme du lavabo.

* * *

Les jours qui passèrent furent terriblement pénibles.

Draco devait se contenter de sorts de réchauffement pour ne pas mourir d'hypothermie. Le climat était nettement plus froid que celui des temps modernes.

Pas une seule fois, la petite compagnie ne croisa le chemin d'autre être humain en ce lieu hostile. Pas la moindre trace de civilisation. Seulement de l'herbe et des montagne à perte de vue.

Parfois, les pieds de Draco se retrouvaient enlisés dans la boue et il lui fallait l'aide de Ron et d'Harry pour s'en dégager. Ils marchaient tout le jour ainsi, seulement guidé par une petite boussole que Salazar avait en permanence entre ses doigts.

C'était le fondateur et Harry qui se chargeaient de la chasse et la cuisine. Les plats étaient sommaires et ils mangeaient rarement autre chose que du lièvre et des racines.

 _(2)_

Le seul point positif à ce voyage, c'était l'enseignement de Salazar. A la nuit tombé, le mage transfigurait leurs baguettes en grands battons dont il enflammait les extrémités. Le cours consistait alors à faire danser le feu par un jeu habile des bras et des mains.

A la stupéfaction de tous, y compris de lui même, Draco se découvrit un certain talent à manier cet élément. Tandis que Ron en était encore à se brûler les cheveux et à se mettre de la suie partout, Draco pouvait au contraire danser toute la nuit sans se blesser.

Le fait de marcher pendant des heures la journée avait aussi renforcer son corps. Peu à peu, il sentait naître en lui une sorte de connexion avec la terre.

Leur professeur leur apprenait aussi nombres de cantiques et de chants plus vieux que le monde. Draco était cependant plus doué dans l'art de la danse que celui du chant. Seul le fondateur et Harry semblaient d'ailleurs avoir des compétences innées en la matière. Pendant des heures, Salazar enseignait au survivant l'art des sons. Tandis que le maître des serpents jouait de la clarinette, Harry s'évertuait à faire du violon. C'était alors comme si les étoiles dansaient dans le cosmos et Draco ne se lassait pas de voir une telle magie à l'oeuvre. D'autre fois, le blond était surprit de voir Harry communiquer avec son maître dans une étrange langue des signes. C'était comme une danse qui se jouait par les mains mais aussi par le regard.

Salazar et les autres membres de la compagnie étaient devenus comme une nouvelle famille pour Draco. Ils dépendaient en effet tous les un des autre pour survivre et malgré la fatigue de la marche et de l'entrainement, ils consacraient toujours une longue partie de la nuit à se raconter des histoires. Parfois, Draco enseignait à ses nouveaux amis comment lire dans les constellations.

\- Tu vas adorer Lug et Dagda, lui dit un soir Harry alors qu'ils venaient de terminer leur entrainement. Se sont des as dans le maniement du feu et ils pourront certainement t'apprendrent de nouveaux mouvements.

-Des membres de la tribus de Dannan ? Demanda le blond. Sont-ils encore plus doués que Salazar lui même ?

-Se sont des prétendants à la flamme sacré, l'informa Harry en s'installant sur sa couche. La Cantosologie n'a plus aucun secret pour eux.

\- La flamme sacré ? Répéta Draco non sans une pointe de curiosité.

\- Les communautés magiques d'Irlande luttent entre elles depuis la nuit des temps pour découvrir le porteur de cette flamme. Lug et Dagda sont des prétendants au titre.

-Peut-être devrais-tu lui raconter l'histoire ? Intervint Luna.

\- L'histoire ? Demanda le blond avec des yeux si brillants qu'on aurait pu les prendre pour ceux d'un enfant.

Harry rit doucement devant l'impatience du garçon.

-Tu t'étonnais la dernière fois du fait que je lisais la bible, je me trompe ?

Draco hocha vivement le tête.

-Et bien c'est parce que j'étudiais les origines du pêché originel.

-Mais...Ce n'est qu'un mythe non ?

-Et que raconte ce mythe ? Sourit Harry avec malice.

\- Que le diable aurait tenté Adam et Eve de manger le fruit de la connaissance et que après cela, ils auraient été chassés du paradis.

\- Je vois que tu connais tes classiques. Il a fallut que je raconte aux Weasley toute la genèse...Soupira le brun. C'est incroyable que seul les moldus ai pu entretenir ce mythe alors qu'il est tombé aux oubliettes dans la mémoire des sorciers...Enfin bref, te souviens-tu sous quelle apparence s'est manifesté Satan ?

\- Un serpent ?

\- D'après la légende, c'est un serpent qui donna aux hommes le savoir et entre autres, celui de la magie. Mais la légende ne s'arrête pas là. Il existe un deuxième pêché, beaucoup plus ancien et datant de l'antiquité : celui de Prométhée, qui donna le feu aux hommes. La canthosologie est basée sur ces deux légendes. D'un côté nous avons le reptile, et de l'autre la flamme sacrée. Ces deux entités ont permis à la vie humaine de se développer. Salazar et moi sommes liés plus que nul autre à cette magie primaire. Nous avons été en quelques sorte désignés par elle pour devenir les gardiens du feu sacré. Cela fait cependant plus d'un millénaire que le feu ne s'est pas manifesté et en attendant de pouvoir protéger sa lumière, nous combattons les ténèbres...

\- Des dragons...Murmura Draco, se souvenant des histoires que lui racontait sa mère sur l'origine de la constellation qui portait son nom.

\- Pardon ? Demanda le survivant avec une certaine inquiétude dans la voix.

-Toi et Salazar...Répéta Draco. Vous êtes des dragons...

* * *

On part en Lothlorien pour le prochain chapitre ! Amour aux doux pourvoyeurs d'avis !


End file.
